A dragon warrior's destiny and a village
by Zero99
Summary: Naruto wants to be the dragon leader for konoha. but their are obstacles. And exactly who is this Sanko guy?


**Dragons Destiny**

**It was early in the morning at 4:00. Naruto quickly got up and got dressed because it was the time for their country Konoha to choose the dragon leader. The dragon leader was a leader that lead the dragon army to battle and hopefully victory. He thought about the time he really wanted to be a dragon leader and how hard he trained. He was ready and he ate quickly and sprinted to the arena. At the arena Naruto saw it had almost started and he was jumping up and down with excitement in his body because he had to be the victorious one. So he could be the hokage.**

**In the first round he saw that the two fighting each other were very strong and he suddenly got nervous and was thinking he might not know how to do his moves correctly. Then he heard it Naruto would you step up to the ring, Naruto was frightened to his knees and was shaking all over. Then he saw his opponent and saw he had one katana and many weapons, he quickly realized that this guy was a weapon user. Then as he feared it came START! Then before he started he saw a mysterious guy with a black cape watching him. Then he saw his enemy coming he jumped up quickly and used Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Element: Grand Fireball Skill) and tons of fire balls shot down at his opponent which was almost burnt down but the enemy jumped out and was hurt by the ankle. When Naruto reached the ground he threw three shrunken aka ninja disks. The opponent easily blocked them with a kunai which is a black dagger. Then Naruto used Doton Doryuudan (Earth Element: Earth Dragon Missile) which paralyzes the enemy. The enemy didn't see it coming and was paralyzed instantly then he saw Naruto and realized too late that Naruto had kicked him out of the ring but was relived that he didn't kill him. Naruto won and was joyful. Then the third match came and he saw the dark and mysterious man and was announced the name Sanka. When the match started Sanka quickly moved toward his opponent and heaved him a mighty and fast kick with a kunai stabbed into his opponent and sent him flying towards the people and he was killed. Naruto was suddenly suspicious of this man and also afraid because the man's name struck a memory of his but he just couldn't grasp it, so he just put it out for a while. When his turn came his opponent's name who was Arita which was fluent in almost everything. Then the match had started, Arita had just used Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Element: Grand Fireball Skill) and Naruto didn't have enough time to jump out of the way so he the got it he used Suiton Suijin Heki (Water Element: Water Formation Wall) which is a wall of water at the front that streches high and protects the user, then the Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Element: Grand Fireball Skill) was quickly put out. Arita threw three shrunken just the same time Naruto did and the three shrunken hit each other causing them to fall to the ground. Naruto quickly used Kage Bunshin Tai no Bakuhatsu (Exploding Shadow Clone Body) which explodes when the user wants to and explodes differently depending how much chakra the user puts in to it to make it explode. Then the exploding clones surrounded Arita and exploded when the smoke cleared everyone saw that Arita had used the replacement technique. Naruto was getting tired and so was Arita and he decide to use his bloodline ability and he reluctantly used Shunshin No Jutsu (Body Flicker). Which it allows the user to move at the speed of light. Naruto combined that with the move RyuuKen (Dragon Punch) the users move at high speed, when near the opponent, the user strikes upward, with force of a dragon. Then with that Arita was finally beaten they shook hands and stepped out of the ring. When Naruto saw that Sanka was there again he started to get a memory again, but quickly faded then he saw one movement Sanka used which made him have a flashback and that move was Chakra no Mesu (Chakra Scalpel) which is used for surgery mainly since it is easier to control. **

**flashback**

**It wasNaruto's birthday and at that time a man called Sanka destroyed the door and killed his parents for some reason and that reason was because he was an assassin. Sanka was about to kill everyone else until an elite squad of Anbu came and booted Sanka out of the village. But many of the Anbu were also killed trying to do that.**

**end of flashback**

**Naruto battled furiously through all of the battles until he came to a person called Trawten who had a humungous sword. The battle got under way and Trawten was tons of trouble Naruto was bleeding a lot but he didn't give up Naruto beat him eventually by paralyzing him with Doton Doryuudan (Earth Element: Earth Dragon Missile) and then using all his strength weakening Trawten and then eventually jumping up in the air and spinning did a back kick on him knocking him out of the ring. Then everybody just realized that Sanka was massacring every single of his opponents and everyone was just scared out of their wits because he announced that once he killed everyone in the tournament he would kill them all. But Naruto was not afraid and faced him at the last battle. Sanka started out with Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Skill). Then Sanka with all of them used Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Element: Grand Fireball Skill), But Naruto used Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Skill) then every one of the clones used Suiton Suijin Heki (Water Element: Water Formation Wall) to protect themselves then used Suiton Teppou Dama (Water Element: Water Cannonball). To try to hit Sanka , Sanka just in time dodged and threw a kunai at Naruto. Naruto saw it coming and deflected it with his own kunai. Then he used Shunshin No Jutsu (Body Flicker) which put him face to face with Sanka so quickly that Sanka didn't even know and with that Naruto used RyuuKen (Dragon Punch) and Sanka was sent flying up high into the sky. Naruto then leapt up with Shunshin No Jutsu (Body Flicker) and was above Sanka in a second, then with all of his chakra he used Ryuu Sen (Dragon Flash) which he edited a little bit then causing him to make a ball of red chakra on his hand and with that he struck Sanka in the stomach so hard he practically died but was instead unconscious. At the end Naruto became the dragon leader and Sanka was then sent to a hospital to get healed and then was sent off and if ever seen again here he would have to face the consequence. **

**And with that Naruto has now become the dragon master/dragon leader/and also the most respected and powerful fighter in the village and countries surrounding it. Naruto got his wish and got even more then he asked for. He tried hard and believed in himself and accomplished it.**


End file.
